


On The Wings Of Love

by Zykrixd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zykrixd/pseuds/Zykrixd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra felt isolated after facing the Equalists. But a certain omega made her feel special than any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Wings Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulEaterAsami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEaterAsami/gifts).



> This is a Canon Divergence. 
> 
>  
> 
> No Unalaq. No Makorra. No Masami. No Zaheer or Kuvira! 
> 
>  
> 
> You'll know after the first chapter/teaser.

An alpha was staring unconsciously at wall. Thinking. Digging in the deep thoughts about what did just happened. What had happened.  _I made Asami's father rot himself in prison._ Korra stared at the wall deeply. Still feeling guilty about making her best friend's father separated from her.  _I wonder how is she right now._ The alpha let out a frustrated growl and threw herself into her bed. Her emotions right now made her confused. She felt happy but sad but guilty but disappointed but angry but...  _UGH!_ The Avatar shouts at the top of her lungs into her pillow.  _I can't take this anymore._

 

"Maybe shouting at the pillow isn't the good thing to do."

 

Korra looked up quickly to see Asami, staring at her. She mentally slapped herself before standing up to greet the omega.

 

"H-hey... Sams." Korra said sheepishly and nervously.

 

"You seemed to be nervous, Avatar? Did I do something?" The heiress smirked.

 

"Nothing... Just chillin'... Sorry..."

 

Asami chuckled before guiding Korra to the bed, "You are thinking about what happened, aren't you?" She said as she hugged the alpha, making the latter blush.

 

"Uh.. No...Just thinking about..."  _Think about something, Idiot._ "About... My BENDING! Yeah.. My bending.." She muttered after she saw Asami's eyes widen when she shouted. "Sorry."

 

Asami laughed at Korra's dorkiness. "Really? The Alpha who is the Avatar is rambling in front of me?" The omega said teasingly.

 

"Shut it." Korra said before laying herself in the bed. Asami watched her and giggled.

 

"Now tell me about your problem."

 

"I won't."

 

"Tell me about it, Korra."

 

Korra smiled at Asami's persuasiveness and hugged the omega from the behind and pulled her beside her. "I won't."

 

Asami frowned before snuggling into Korra's neck when she felt the alpha wrapped her arms around her. "Tell me about it."

 

"No."

 

"Tell it."

 

"I won't tell you about it, Sams."

 

"Tell me about it."

 

"So persuasive, aren't you Asami?"

 

"Because I am persuasive."

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy Fluff. I tried to do it.:3 Kudos! Critics! Suggestions please. :(


End file.
